Percy Jackson the betrayed The 4 seasons of Chaos
by Tom Holland is my life
Summary: Percy has been betrayed. He has been cheated on. Chaos only picks the very best. What happens when Percy meets a fellow betrayed human? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS, I PROMICE!
1. Chapter 1

I literally hate my life now. I've been betrayed and even disowned. It all started when we were offered godhood.  
 _~FLASHBACK~  
I was sitting on the beach with Annabeth and the war with Gaia was done. A bright-light came next to me and I saw it was Hermes. "Sup, Perce. Zeus want's the Heroes of Olympus, Nico and Reyna to come to Olympus." I nodded and dragged Annabeth up from sitting to go and find the others. "Hey guys!" I called once I saw the other members of the seven, Reyna and Nico. "Hey, Perce. What's up?" "Olympus. Um.. Zeus want's us to go to Olympus for something. You as well Reyna and Neeks." Nico blushed and shadowed away to, I'm guessing, Olympus. 8 bright lights shone down on us and teleported us to Olympus. "DEMIGODS OF THE PROPHECY! AND HEAD PRAETOR OF CAMP JUPITER." Zeus boomed. _(Shush) _"Jason Grace. Will you accept godhood?" Zeus asked switching to Jupiter. "If Piper, Reyna and Nico do." He stated boldly. Jupiter nodded. "Piper McLean, my daughter. Will you accept godhood?" Piper nodded. As did the others. "Perseus Jackson. Will you accept godhood?" My dad asked me. "Be wary hero! We will not offer this a third time." Zeus told me. "I wish to spend my life with Annabeth. I want to grow old with grand-kids and actually_ _be_ _with them. Thank's for the offer, though." The gods nodded. "How sweet!" Hera said. Everyone looked at her, confused. "What? It's sweet!" I nodded slowly. "Annabeth Chase. Do you accept?" Athena asked. "I wish to build something that lasts for a thousand years. I wish to be known. But, I don't want godhood. Could I just be immortal?" The gods nodded and Artemis cast a silver/grey blur. "You have the immortality of my hunters, but not the oath nor the death in battle. You will fade like a god." That hurt, Annie. "A party for the heroes of Olympus." I didn't stay for the party because I couldn't be near Annabeth. Not for a while anyway._

Then these kids of Posiedon came. They were twins, looking nothing alike. This is the part where I got disowned.

 _~FLASHBACK~  
I was walking around camp again, when I heard a scream. I uncapped riptide and ran to the camp boarders. I saw 2 people walking toward us. A __girl_ _and a_ _boy_ _. The boy whimpered and the girl stabbed a hellhound, pushed her sword into the guys chest for him to use and stomped off toward us, leaving the boy to fend for himself._ _He screamed again and went to run over to help him. When there was a ocean breeze and all the monsters were gone. Then my dad appeared. "Angela! Come over here!" The girl walked over and had a quiet word with my dad and she groaned and walked with him and the other kid. "Who are you?" The kid demanded. Before I could answer, the girl did. "_ _Andrew_ _! Be nice. Retard." I smiled. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon." The girl nodded. "I'm_ _Jennifer_ _Angela Snow.. Call me Jen, Jenny Jennifer, Angie, or Angela. This, unfortunately, is my twin. Andrew Snow." I nodded. Posiedon was happy and left. Love ya too dad. At dinner the girl was sat at the big table while Andrew was trying to pick a fight with me. "Perry! Aren't you gonna thank me and ya dad?" He demanded. "What?" I asked calmly. "For us saving your ass." I put my eyes to the top of my head. "Let me think about it... Uh... No. Bye!" And then I was met with a sword at my throat. I uncapped riptide and he flinched. There was an ocean breeze again and I was sat down. "Andrew Snow! My newest and best son! Perseus, give him your sword." I capped riptide. "Why?" I asked. "Because you threatened him, watched him nearly die and don't even say your thanks. I am disgusted." He walked over and literally snatched the pen out of my hand, broke the connection and gave it to Andrew. I saw Angie giving me sympathy looks, Andrew disgusted and Posiedon hatred. "I wish for you to treat them as though you would treat them like they were me." And he was gone._  
~FLASHBACK OVER~  
Then, when he started to take my friends. And even Annabeth.  
~FLASHBACK~  
 _"Hey guys!" I greeted the 7. Jason, Leo and Frank pulled their girlfriends closer to them with looks of suspicion and hatred. Annabeth leaned away from me and went next to Piper. The only person who stayed with me was Nico. "Oh-k." I started to walk into the sea, when I felt resistance. I shrugged it off and went into the training arena with Nico. We sparred for a bit and went back for showers. After my showers, I heard a load of yelling and cheering. I saw a crowd by the amphitheatre and walked over. I saw; Posiedon, Zeus and Ares on the stage, and; Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus and Demeter around everywhere else with looks of disgust upon their faces. The next 10 minutes ruined my life. "Andrew Snow. My only son. The hero of Camp!" The camp clapped. Angela groaned and water-travelled away in a fine sea-mist. Then, Annabeth went up and snogged him right in front of everyone. Some campers jeered at her and walked away giving me look's of sympathy. The voice that surprised me the most, was this. "Oi! Girlie! Aint you gotta man?!" Clarisse. "Yeah, no. Not anymore. Now, it's me." Andrew. Me, Jason and Clarisse walked up to her. Clarisse was giving her a mouthful, while Jason was doing the same to Andrew. I just stood there. Annabeth came over to me, smiled and broke my heart. "Thanks for the spotlight. Without you, I never would have been known. Love ya. Hate ya. I love Andrew now. Bye!" I ran back to my cabin and packed my stuff. I used fine-water-mist to teleport me outta there for good!_

 _Percy Jackson has left Camp Half-Blood forever. Percy Jackson is no longer the hero of Olympus, bane of giants and titans, son of Posiedon. Percy Jackson is just a demigod who is unclaimed._

 _With no-one who loves him._


	2. Chapter 2

p style="background-color: transparent; box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 805px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;"~15 years later~br style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /It's been 15 years since I was disowned. It's been 15 years since I wasn't wanted. Now, I'm 32 years old. The first place I went to was my mum's style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /~Flash back~br style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /em style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;"After I'd water-misted my self away, the first place I thought of was my moms house. I thought of my new little sister, a style="box-shadow: none; color: #0055aa; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-decoration: none; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" href=" . " rel="noopener nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" . "Zoe Blofis/a. She was born a year before the war of Gaia. So, she's about 4 years old. I knocked on the door and heard fast padding of feet. "Mummy! At door!" Then I heard slowly padding of feet. "Hang on!" I smiled. It was my mums voice. I heard the door unlock and she gasped. "Mummy, who tis?" I knew of her and she knew of me. I held her when she was a newborn and then my memories went. "This is your big brother, Zoe." My mum came and crushed my in a hug and Zoe held her arms up and I picked her, placing her on my hip. "Wat you name?" She asked. "I'm Percy. I held you when you where a baby." She smiled. "Big brubber. I wuv you." I smiled and hugged her. "I love you too." My mum smiled. "Weets! I want weets!" Zoe cried running to my mum. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll grab some from the shop down the road." /em(If your wondering where Paul is, he's in the shower) em style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;"My mum smiled and gave me 5 pounds. "Back in a bit." I said walking out of the style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /~TIME SKIP~ I knew something was wrong. The hairs on the back of my neck where up and I felt as though I was being watched. I walked into the apartment and dropped the sweets. I fell to my knees and started to sob, loudly and soul-wrenching. In front of me where my family. My mum, Paul and even Zoe. Her eyes were open and so was her mouth, in a last scream. My mum's eyes where open as well, looking at Zoe. Paul's eyes were closed. They all had bullet holes in their chests. The was a note taped to the couch. 'You don't deserve these people. They are in Elysium away from you. Posiedon.' I crumpled the note in utter hatred. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" I fell to my knees again sobbing. I water-mist travelled away to a hideout that I've lived in for 15 years. Zoe would be 19, my mum would be 55 and Paul would be style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /~FLASHBACK OVER~/embr style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /I've sworn never to help the Olympians again. Only those who liked me or respected me; Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hades, Athena, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus and Demeter. Ever since then, I've only ever helped the demigods or nymphs to safety. Including Roman demigods and hunters of style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /~Present moment~br style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /I a style="box-shadow: none; color: #0055aa; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-decoration: none; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" href=" cgi/set?id=219461337" rel="noopener nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" cgi/set?id=219461337"walked /ainto a forest with this girl I rescued from boys. Her name's a style="box-shadow: none; color: #0055aa; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-decoration: none; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" href=" . " rel="noopener nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" . "Michelle/a. I walked with her into the forest and into a clearing. She's 18 years old. The clearing I walked into, was the same clearing as the Hunters of Artemis. a style="box-shadow: none; color: #0055aa; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-decoration: none; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" href=" cgi/set?id=219402491" rel="noopener nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" cgi/set?id=219402491"Michelle /awalked into the clearing and someone saw her. They then saw me. a style="box-shadow: none; color: #0055aa; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-decoration: none; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" href=" cgi/set?id=219402622" rel="noopener nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" cgi/set?id=219402622"She /ayelled out, "BOY FOLLOWING GIRL! FIRE!" I then heard about 60 different twangs and 'whoosh's of arrows. I had no time to defend myself, as I got impaled by about 1 hundred arrows. The last thing I heard, as my body went into ultimate shutdown, was a familiar voice screaming, "PERCY!" style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /br style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /~THALIA POV~br style="box-shadow:  
none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /I a style="box-shadow: none; color: #0055aa; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-decoration: none; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" href=" cgi/set?id=219461910" rel="noopener nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" cgi/set?id=219461910"was /atalking with a style="box-shadow: none; color: #0055aa; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-decoration: none; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" href=" cgi/set?id=219462459" rel="noopener nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" cgi/set?id=219462459"Artemis/a, when I heard one of our newer hunters, Kayleigh, yell, "BOY FOLLOWING GIRL! FIRE!" I walked out of the tent and saw, indeed, a male getting impaled by arrows. I saw a sword fall to the floor. Anaklusmos. Riptide. Percy's sword? I gasped a put a hand to my mouth and ran toward the male. "PERCY!" As I reached him, I saw his eyes loose the light. "ARTEMIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She ran over and closed her eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Thalia, he's gone." I started to cry. And, for the record, I never cry. Artemis pulled me away, gently, and did the same thing to Percy... But a hero's blessing, where it informs Hades that a great Hero has died and will go straight to Elysium. Percy's body began to shimmer, until it was just a lot of bloody arrows. I gasped and started to sob again, and Artemis pulled me away from it all. I hope Percy's ok. I'll I-M Chiron. "Iris, goddess of messaging. Chiron the centaur. Camp-Half-Blood." The image shimmered and appeared with style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /br style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /br style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /~CHIRON'S POV~br style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /Thalia Grace appeared right in the middle of Pinoche. "Thalia! What a pleasure. What is it that you need?" She cleared her throat. "Um... I need you to do me a favour." I stroked my beard. "What?" She took a shaky breath. "I need you to announce it. I'm not gonna beat about the bush. I need you to announce this; Percy Jackson is dead."br style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /br style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /p  
div style="background-color: transparent; box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; margin-bottom: 10.5px; max-width: 805px; orphans: 2; text-align: center; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;"br style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /br style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /br style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /br style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /PERSEUS (PERCY) JIM JACKSONbr style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /BORN; AUGUST 18, style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /DIED; JUNE 4, style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /WILL FOREVER BE REMEBEREDbr style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /A LOVING BROTHER, SON, AND style="box-shadow: none; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 21px; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /R.I.P/div 


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING, WARNING!  
FILLER, FILLER!  
WARNING, WARNING!  
FILLER, FILLER!

THE last thing I remember was getting impaled by arrows. I didn't get to see Charon, so I'm guessing I didn't die. I woke up, and saw a very beautiful girl sitting by the window. Snow-White hair framed her face, and her eyes were ice-blue. Her lips had a blue tint to it. "The hero awakens!" She yelled sarcastically, I tried to sit up, but felt a sharp sting next to my heart. "Yeah, don't do that. You suffered an arrow through the heart."  
"Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Eira. It means snow." Ok... "Oh! I should probably explain, you're a Chaos warrior. I'm the warrior of Winter. Basically, every 1 hundred years, Chaos chooses the best and most noble and most loyal warrior of that time to fight with him. This time, it's you. I arrived 60 years ago. He only started this tradition when he met me, so, you get the chance of SPRING, AUTUMN OR SUMMER as your domain. Good luck by the way, the next bit's a bitch." She walked out, and I couldn't help but stare at her retreating figure. Gods, she was beautiful. She definitely puts Annabeth to shame. Suddenly, the room started to shift and twist, until it was nothing but a black blur and I blacked out, again.

I'M SORRY IT'S SHIT, I JUST NEEDED A FILLER!


End file.
